


I Love You, Dork

by Dmitri_Aspen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmitri_Aspen/pseuds/Dmitri_Aspen
Summary: Alfred drops the cake he and Eiríkur were making for when Arthur and Sigurd arrive. Somehow, the two end up snuggling together on the couch.





	I Love You, Dork

“Ye just had t’ drop te damned cake, didn’t ya? Ye even got it smudged on yer face.” Eiríkur mutters with a sigh. He rubs a napkin on Alfred’s cheek, effectively getting the icing and cake bits off his face. Alfred pouts, whining quietly. “‘M not mad, Alfred, but ‘m disappointed,” Eiríkur adds in the most comforting whisper he can manage. He is pissed off about Alfred dropping the cake Sigurd had made for them. Though Eiríkur doesn’t want to admit it, Sigurd and Timo make some amazing pastries together. Add Berwald into the mix along with Magnus, and you get some divine food. As long as they don’t fight over what to make, that is. In that case, nothing gets done. At least Alfred makes fantastic food with much less fighting.

“You’re such a mother hen, y’know that?” Alfred says suddenly, looking Eiríkur dead in the eyes. His face flushes and he stands up, moving away from where Alfred was sitting against the counter in their kitchen.

Eiríkur mutters a curse under his breath before fleeing towards the living room. Alfred chuckles. This happens often, and he finds it adorable when Eiríkur gets all flustered. Alfred stands up from where he was sitting, gripping the counter as his mind starts feeling light and his vision going dark from the sudden movement. Once it clears up, he shakes his head and silently walks in the direction Eiríkur went.

Alfred finds Eiríkur curled up on the couch, hiding underneath a blanket, his pet puffin dozing off by his head. Alfred inwardly chuckles and creeps up to where Eiríkur is. Mr. Puffin eyes Alfred warily, but remains silent and scoots away to prop himself on the armrest. Alfred tilts his head in confusion, but doesn’t think too much about it.

“Surprise, babe!” Alfred shouts, diving in to scoop up Eiríkur. He shrieks, instinctively latching onto Alfred’s bomber jacket. Alfred laughs heartily, swinging Eiríkur side to side as he’s held against Alfred’s chest.

Once Eiríkur recovers, he looks up at Alfred with a face flushed in embarrassment. “Te hell was that for?” he mumbles, burying his face in Alfred’s jacket.

“Love ya, too, babe.” Alfred sighs, turning around and falling onto the couch. Eiríkur slowly unravels the blanket wrapped around him. He straddles Alfred’s waist and covers them both with the blanket. Alfred grins, enveloping Eiríkur in a hug and turning onto his back.. Eiríkur squeaks in surprise and clutches onto Alfred’s jacket again.

“Stop movin’ ‘round, Alfie. I wanna sleep ‘n’ yer warm.” Eiríkur glares at Alfred with as much annoyance as he could. Alfred chuckles, kicking his legs around in an attempt to cover them both with the blanket. He manages with a decent success. The then looks around in hopes of finding a pillow. “Need somethin’?”

“A pillow would be appreciated. I’m gonna have a sore neck when we get up and I would like t’ avoid that.” Alfred shifts, looking on the side of the couch Mr. Puffin has claimed. Though it’s not much room, he’s perched upon his own pillow. Eiríkur looks behind him and sighs, slowly crawling towards Mr. Puffin and swatting him away with a foot. Mr. Puffin squawks in contempt but hops off the couch. Eiríkur has a sudden sneaking suspicion that Sigurd had a talk with Mr. Puffin.

Eiríkur fumbles around, trying to get the pillow secured between his feet. Once he manages to do that, he curls his legs upward to weakly toss the pillow into Alfred’s face. He was silently watching the whole ordeal with a silly grin on his face. Eiríkur pouts and crawls back up to snuggle against Alfred’s chest. He chuckles and props himself up on the pillow, sighing in content.

“Now ya can sleep!” Alfred’s arms wrap around Eiríkur and then go limp. He grunts, but doesn’t comment on it. Honestly, he enjoys the warmth, and Alfred is an amazing person to cuddle up with. Though Eiríkur hasn’t said too much about it, the extra chub on Alfred’s body makes snuggle sessions even better. Sometimes, when Alfred has fallen asleep, Eiríkur will lie down and simply use Alfred’s stomach as a pillow.

Eiríkur lets his eyes close and he curls up more, sighing quietly in content. Alfred looks down, trying to not smile like an idiot. Eiríkur is simply adorable. Especially when he’s embarrassed. It’s become a silent duel between Alfred and Magnus to see who can embarrass Eiríkur the most, Alfred winning most times because he’s allowed to do and say things Magnus can’t. It annoys him every time, and Alfred gets a kick out of it.

Absentmindedly, Alfred runs his hand through Eiríkur’s hair, enjoying how soft it was. He’s always been a bit of a neat freak, but not as bad as some other people that Alfred knows. He hears Eiríkur hum in content, a faint sigh as he shifts to a more comfortable position.

“Love ye, Alfie.” Eiríkur murmurs under his breath, looking up at Alfred for a split second before hiding in jacket. Alfred’s face is tinted a faint red, and he swallows nervously. It’s not often that Eiríkur says anything like this, and it gets to Alfred every time. The nickname doesn’t help at all either.

Not even trying to suppress his idiotic grin, Alfred tightly hugs Eiríkur. “Love ya, too, Eirí.” He hears Eiríkur huff at the nickname, but there’s no comment, only another shift to be more comfortable.

The two end up falling dead asleep, forgetting about the mess of a former cake still in the kitchen along with the fact that Arthur and Sigurd were coming over within the hour.


End file.
